


Search and Find

by CaroVillRod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Attacked, Comfort, Earth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garrison - Freeform, Growing Up, Hurt, Injured Hunk, Injured Lance (Voltron), Injured Pidge, Kidge - Freeform, Lions of Voltron, Returning Home, Romance, Saving Allura, allurance, injured keith, life on earth, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroVillRod/pseuds/CaroVillRod
Summary: Four years after the Lions of Voltron Left Arus, PIdge begins to have strange dreams.Her, Keith, Lance and hunk find themselves in trouble when a rebel force from earth capture them in an effort of getting their hands on Voltron.But, why would the Lions return? Why did they leave in the first place?And could Allura really be alive?





	1. Four years

The sun was starting to rise, seeping its light through the curtain. He finished putting on his shoes and stood up, walking over and sitting down gently beside the sleeping bundle under the quilts. He gently reached over and removed the edge of the quilt from over her face. 

“Are you going to run with me? or meet me at the usual place?” She shifted under the quilts and mumbled, he let out a short laugh confused. “What?”

“How can you be up so early…?.” she breathed out. Burying her face back into the pillows. “May I remind you, we are on vacation…..…”

“Vacation or not, you should always keep your mind and body in good health.”

“Marmora myths” she grumbled back.

“Myth or not, it’s good to be ready for anything” 

“You mean...like this!” She grabbed the pillow and smacked him behind the head. 

“What the heck, Pidge!” He protested glancing back, still unable to hide the bit of a smile that brought up. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and glared back at him still half asleep. 

“That is what you get for waking me up early.” 

He didn’t answer, instead, he walked over to the foot of the bed and met her eyes as he reached for the edge of the bed sheets. 

“Don’t you dare” Katie threatened. He only smiled. “No!” She reached for the quilts pulling towards her. But it was useless, he was still a tad bit stronger than her but counting on her half sleep state. She had no chance. She was pulled over to the edge of the bed as the quilts fell to the floor. 

“Damn it Keith!” she shouted. She could hear him laugh as he already was running out the door.

  
  


It took all the strength she had not to fall asleep again. She forced herself up and groggily made it into the kitchen, starting up the kitchen and heating up some water for coffee. Once she had had her well-deserved mug of coffee she went on and got dressed. Wondering where Keith will be right now. She had to admit, he was probably the most rigorous man in the entire universe when it was about exercising. 

It had been four years since the lions had left. She had to admit, even with everything in relative peace, and without the need of Voltron. She still felt weird if once in a while she didn’t take some time to train. She wished she could go back and train at the old Training deck from the Castle of the Lions or the Atlas. She liked the one they had set up at the legendary defender’s station. But she still missed the feeling of home a tad bit. 

She went outside and sat at the porch. Keith had been gone for an hour by then, should be back in half unless he is waiting for her. She smirked. 

_ Let him wait.  _ She thought.  _ That’s what he gets for waking me up so early. _ She laughed lightly. 

She had to admit, out of all the guys she knew, she never expected to end up with Keith. Sure she knew that what she felt hadn’t come out of the blue. It was a feeling that had been growing in her since all the craziness started. And as she found out, it also happened with him. After they all had split. Keith had gone with other Galra and old members of the Blade of Marmora to help out others. They regularly use the defender’s station as a meetup place or just to stock up on supplies. 

That’s how they mostly saw each other, sometimes over long periods of time, but one of those times Keith had just opened himself up to her. She had been thankful for that since then. She had learned about him a bit more. And through the time he had learned about his emotions, how he reacted to them or to others. And thank the universe for that. She laughed at the memory, true, she would have never noticed that he was trying to ask her out back then. She sighed and decided to head back in for a good breakfast. As she stood she heard the speeder motor. She turned around as Keith returned from his run. 

“Thanks for that,” he said as he walked up to her.

“How long did it take you to notice that I wasn’t going to show up?” she asked with a smug expression. Keith looked away with a bit of a blush. 

“Shut it, will you!” Keith replied, “You left me there standing”

“That’s what you get for waking me up early” Katie sang, “I mean, we are on a vacation, it won’t kill you to wake up an hour late to train,  you know”

“Fine” Keith pouted as he walked in behind her. 

They were in the middle of their month-long vacation, they had decided to take a break from work and have some time for themselves. So off they went back to earth and were staying at Keith’s old house. 

They had spent the day together and trained for a couple of hours. Or mostly spared with each other. They were finishing a movie after eating lunch when Keith’s com went off. He picked it up and groaned as he saw the transmission Id. 

“Who is it?” Pidge asked as she placed the plates in the sink. 

“Lance….” Keith sighed. 

“Well, answer” Katie smiled as she started to wash them. Reluctant he pressed the button. A holo screen popped up on his wrist. 

“Que tal, hermano!?” Lance greeted him from his side.

“Hey Lance” Keith replied, annoying and all, but he liked to hear from his friends. 

“So, heard you and Pidge are on earth right now, am I wrong?” 

“Yeah….should I be surprised?” Keith glared back. 

“Calm, down, I’m not a stalker. Although it is still weird to think that you two are together…”  Lance glanced to the side. Keith’s eyebrow twitched. “Matt told me.” Lance admitted.

“Great….”

“Oh, hey Pidge!” Lance said. 

“Hey Lance!” she greeted him as she leaned on the back of the sofa behind Keith. “And it’s been two years, you are probably the only one that still thinks that way” she raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, not sorry” Lance grinned. 

“Is there a reason why you called?” Keith interrupted. 

“Right!” Lance smiled and brought the screen closer to him, “So, I was texting Hunk and found out he is also back home and free these next couple days. I am actually heading back there tonight from Arus. And since you guys are there I thought, Why not meet up! you know, pizza, some drinks, and party!” He said, adding a hand motion for every phrase, “Although Shiro hasn’t been answering my text for the last week. Hoped you will know what’s up with him.”

“Traveling with his hubby” Pidge smiled. 

“He’s not on the planet,” Keith added, glaring back for a second to Pidge. 

“Well, that makes sense….You guys still up right?” 

“Sure!” Pidge replied before Keith could say anything, however, he smiled back. 

“Awesome! See you soon, the same place as always for lunch!” 

“Oh, Lance wait!” Pidge jumped up a bit, “Ask Coran to give you one of the Thalnest tool kits! PLEASE!!” She added with puppy eyes and praying hands. 

“The what now?” 

“One of those mini credit card looking thing that turns into various tools,” Keith added smiling.

“Oh, sure. But what will you give me in return!” Lance teased. 

“I’ll pay for your pizza!” 

“You got a deal, Katie!” With that, the communication was cut. Keith put his com away and rested his head on the couch, slouching a bit. 

“So” Pidge started as she jumped over and sitting beside him, making him jump a bit. “Wanna watch a cheesy horror movie?”

“Seriously, a horror movie?” Keith smiled as he looked over. Her hair had grown a bit longer just barely touching her shoulders, still, she liked keeping it short. 

“What? we can laugh at it!” She smiled. 

“Whatever” Keith shrugged and reached over grasping lightly a strand of her hair between her fingers. She glanced over and blushed a bit as she checked her computer. 

“I know, it’s getting longer” she added.

“I like it,” Keith said softly. 

“Oh” Katie's eyes widened a bit. “Ok.”

 

 

  
  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in the middle of the night, alone in their room.   
> Where the hell was Katie?

Night had fallen and both were fast asleep after watching their movie. Tomorrow they were going to meet with the others and probably not be home until late that night, still, that didn’t stop them from a late night as they laughed at the logic and cheap effects of the film. Still, soon enough they were both off to dreamland.

Keith stirred in his sleep as he felt a light gust of wind. He flipped over uncomfortable, noticing that the space beside him was empty. 

“Pidge?” he said as he looked up blinking various times pushing the sleep away, his voice a bit lower and rasp. Once more awake he noticed the door to the bedroom open. He remembered closing it before going to bed. He got up and started towards it. 

“Katie?” he tried this time stronger. No answer, he walked over to the bathroom but found it empty. Now there were a couple of alarms going off in his head, part of him starting to get a bit annoyed if she was pulling a prank on him…..

He steadily walked out of the room and into the hallway. The small house was dark and empty. The only dim light came from the full moon outside. He got the entrance and his body tensed as the entrance door was wide opened, all previous thoughts forgotten. He walked out and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he laid eyes on Pidge. She was standing a couple feet away from the porch, head tilted up as she watched the stars. 

“Pidge? You ok?” He said as he walked out towards her, rubbing his arms up and down as his body met the chill night of the desert.  “You freaked me out back there, I-” He froze as he walked around her to find her unresponsive, half-open eyes towards the stars and a faint yellow glow in them. 

“Katie?” his hand hesitated as it hovered over her shoulder. 

“Green…..” she spoke softly. The glow starting to intensify. Keith jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

“Pidge! Wake up!” he shouted. She breathed out and her body went limp. 

“Katie!” Keith shouted as he managed to catch her and bring her down slowly, resting her head in his arm. “Katie! Katie!” Keith’s heart started to speed up, his head sending up all types of alerts. He looked around, they were alone. Still, the girl in his arms didn’t reply. 

“Pidge! Open your eyes!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Her eyes fluttered. She blinked a couple times as he started to breathe once more. 

“Keith….” she mumbled. 

“Katie! What-What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Stop waking up so early” She added. Keith froze. 

“Wha-”

“We’re supposed to be on a vacation…..” She said and went back to….sleep? Keith opened his mouth and then closed it, ending up more confused than when he found her. What the hell was going on!?

  
  


 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Pidge was starting to get uncomfortable. Keith hadn’t said a thing since they had left the house. Now they were sitting in a bus on their way to the pizza place. She kept glancing back at him and a couple of times their eyes had met he had looked away instantly. This time was the last. 

“Ok, what the heck is going on?” She said with her voice low as she pushed away slightly. “Do I have something on my face?”

“What?!, no!” Keith replied, his voice hushed since they were still on the bus. 

“Well, then explain why you can’t look at me!” Keith swallowed and looked away. Not sure as to how to phrase it. Not sure if last night had happened or if it was just a nightmare. But of course it had happened, their footsteps were there in the morning. 

“Keith….” He felt her hand gently squish his, bringing his eyes back to hers. She looked worried and...hurt? Keith let out a sigh, giving up. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Keith began, taking Pidge by surprise. 

“Um…..we had dinner, watched a really crappy show and then went to bed.” she said, “I did brush my teeth as well…...did I….I’m sure I did.” she began to worry, then blushed heavily while looking up at him with wide eyes. “Oh god, I forgot! didn’t I” she covered her mouth with his hand, “That’s why you are mad! I had bad breath all night long! And you had to put up with it!”

“Wha- No!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Katie!” he spoke up a bit more. Placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up all red. “That’s not it,” he added, a bit of a giggle coming up. “I swear, you have nothing to worry about” 

“Really?” she asked, Keith, nodded with a smile. “Then….did something else happen?”  

“I….” Keith looked over, “Well, I….Let’s say you walked out of the house, ended up at the entrance with glowing yellow eyes and saying the word ‘green’.” he sped through it. When he looked back at her, he found her with a dumbfounded expression with a mix of utter confusion. 

“What?” 

“You seriously don’t remember?” Keith asked again. 

“No!” she exclaimed, keeping her tone down, they were starting to get some stares. “I’m pretty sure I don’t sleep walk.”

“Um….after last night, I’m gonna say you do.”

“I don’t” Pidge added, “I’m pretty sure of it! I have never had and never will.” 

The bus stopped having the conversation stop for that moment as they got off before missing their stop. The saw the restaurant and headed over together. 

“Let’s just talk about it later, ok.”

“Fine..” she sighed as they entered the place.

“Hey, guys!” Hunk greeted them, the smiled and greeted them back sitting down with them at the table. Hunk and Lance shared one side while Pidge and Keith shared the other. 

“Man, it’s so nice to get to see each other! I didn’t even know you were back on earth as well” 

“Yeah, we only found out because of Lance” Pidge added. 

“Apparently I am the only one well informed” he cut in. 

“Informed or gossiping like an old lady” Keith smirked. 

“Hey! I care about the team, ok!” The four of them laughed. They talked and talked about many things and about nothing. Joking about new things or just remembering the past. Their times as paladins, the adventures and some of the stupid things they had done. Soon it was already night. It had gotten dark and it was close to the time of the last bus arrived. 

They said their goodbyes and agreed to hand out a bit more during the next couple days since they were all back at the same place. The ride back on the bus was quiet. Having enjoyed their time with friends Keith had even managed to doze off in the bus. Pidge sat beside him still holding on to his hand. The silence didn’t bother her but it helped bring back past conversations.       

_ You walked out of the house, ended up at the entrance with glowing eyes and saying the word ‘green’. _

She frowned. Why wouldn’t she remember walking out of the house and talking? She sighed. Her thoughts going over and over the possibilities. She never sleeps walks. She had made sure to test that out after her brother had teased her about it during high school. She had no reason to do it. 

She averted her eyes to the outside of the bus. It was pitch black past the lamp post that passed by as they drove. The stars above giving off some light.

She started to think. Why out of all the things, will she say the word ‘Green’. The image of the Green Lion came to her. She pushed it off as fast as it came. She was just nostalgic. She truly missed being a paladin, and above all having that connection only they had with their Lions. It was something that you couldn’t explain. It was a bond that was stronger than any friendship or even family. 

She felt herself being pulled by the memory, her eyes hovering over the skies. Her thoughts of Green began to grow, she felt herself getting pulled in, as if she was flying back out into space, as if she could reach out to the solar system.  

_ -lladin!  _

She was flying by the stars at a great speed. 

_ Pa- _

She wasn’t alone, always together. Together. But ….. not all .... someone was .... missing …. ?  

“Pidge” 

They slowed down and she was back at the edge of the solar system, looking at the milky galaxy. She felt confused, like she was searching, searching for a vital part of herself. she gasped lightly feeling her heart being torn in two. 

“Katie!” She was back on the bus and with a hand extended towards her. Keith was standing up and waiting for her with the bus door opened behind him. She got up without thinking and followed him off the bus. 

Keith walked up to the hover scooter and looked back towards Pidge.

“Pidge, are you ok?” She looked up as Keith talked to her. She felt his hand on his cheek and noticed she was crying. 

“What?” she placed her hands on her face and dried a couple of loose tears.  

“Katie…” Keith walked up to her. Pidge shook her head, not responding anything other than, 

“Let’s get home first”  

Said and done. Keith drove them back home, not commenting on why Pidge was crying, or why she seemed so off lately. However, once they had arrived it had taken all with willpower not to storm her down with the questions. After a moment and waiting patiently Pidge began to explain what had happened on the bus. 

“Am I the only one that has all these weird things happening?”

“Lance and Hunk didn’t say anything about it” Keith added. 

“Have you been having weird dreams, or sensing the Black Lion?” Keith shook his head. Pidge looked away disappointed and worried. Keith reassured them and offered to go to bed early, stressing about something that might just be a bad dream won’t help either one of them. 

 

  
* * * * *

 

 


	3. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidg wakes up to a noise coming from the house, Keith was back?  
> Hopefully, she didn't really want to spend the morning running and training.

The sun was already out and she was almost ready for her morning run. Keith had already gone up half an hour before, she had promised to meet him this time at their usual place. She was finishing tying up her shoe as she heard the door open. 

“Keith! I said I was going to meet you up there” She groaned as she walked out of the room. Her body froze. Before her stood a man all in black with a  blaster pointed at her, a helmet covering his face. 

“Who are you?!” She demanded, however, the man responded with a blast. Pidge quickly dodged it. The scorch mark barely even visible. 

_ It’s set to stunt _ . She thought. The next thing she did was dive back into the room, not the best option but she needed her comlink and find Keith. They were the only ones all the way out here, if they had gone after her, he could also be in danger. She managed to grab it and place it on her wrist. However her attacker was faster and was already inside, she ducked a second blast and threw the quilt up as a distraction, glad she was still a bit shorter and smaller than other people she slipped past and out into the hallway. She ran into the kitchen, trying to get out the back door but found herself another attacker, this time a woman. 

“Two?” She got up and heard more footsteps. Then she looked back and found the man stepping out of the bedroom and a second one coming into the living room. 

“Three against one?” Pidge breathed out, “Am I still that good?” The blasters went off and she ducked, grabbing a plate from the counter she was beside and chucking it to the third attacker in the living room, she hit him right into the helmet, the plate shattering and pushing him back. She repeated the motion with in the next seconds and distracted the other two, finally, she had a window to run. 

“Keith! Keith!” She shouted into her comlink, in seconds she was going to get out of the house. 

“ _ Pidge? What’s wrong?!” _ Keith answered picking up in the stress her voice had.

“Three guys just attack--” She dropped to her knees and slid out the porch rolling away as she evaded a hit to her face. She got up in a fighting stance glaring at the second woman that showed up. She charged forward fist ready. Pidge dodge the attacks and tried to trip her in return. However, she seemed faster and more prepared than the others. She felt a sharp pain on her side and was thrown over. She couldn’t hold back a yelp as her body hit the ground and rolled over. She blinked up feeling her side bruised and watching her opponent walk towards her. 

“Here I thought Paladins were harder to capture” her voice came through her helmet's communicator. “Up ‘till now, it’s only been a disappointment” Pidge’s eyes widened, had she gone after the others? She pushed herself up The other three starting to come out. 

“Not for long!” Pidge shouted as she charged forwards. She spun and managed to kick her off balance. She ran to the side hoping to reach her speeder only managing to get behind it managing to use it as a barrier between her and the blaster’s shooting. 

“Dammit” she cursed under her breath. Her mind began to race, she needed to get out of there and find Keith. But how, there was no way for cover or any possible way she could get onto the speeder without getting shot.  Man, she really missed her bayard some times. She sighed, hoping for an opening. Suddenly the blasting went quiet. She dared look back and found them backing away from her, her eyes zeroed in on the hand of one of the woman. She gasped and got up as quick as possible. 

“AAH!” she shouted as the explosion reached her and sent her flying. She hit the ground hard as well as her head almost knocking herself out. Her entire body hurt, her back more than anything, her head thrummed and her ears rang. She tried to get up but failed to keep herself oriented, tipping over. With blurry sight she could make up one of the woman walking up to her. She tried to get up once more a gust of wind pushing her to the ground. She heard some grunts and a speeder. She groaned to herself and forced herself to stand. She blinked and saw a red speeder before her, the attackers on the ground. Most likely hit by the flying bike. 

“Pidge!” Keith shouted and ran towards her. 

“Keith…” She said as her vision cleared. Her ears still ringing. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Keith said and took her hand. She followed without any protest, not that she would. He began to climb over when out of her side she saw a black blur. She turned to see one of the men taking aim on Keith. 

“Keith! Watch out!” she shouted and pushed him out of the way into the ground. Dizzy as she was too slow to avoid the shot. 

“AAGH!” Her back flared up and she tumbled to the ground all around her vanishing.

 

“KATIE!” Keith shouted as he saw her fall. He glared back at the man and in two strides had cut the blaster in two and punched the shooter down. A blast went over his head as he ducked, two more coming around his speeder. 

He quickly ran and cut them threw them down as he was about to know them out a gunshot filled the air. 

“Relax kid, or the next one goes in her head” The voice came from behind him. He froze as a woman held a bullet gun pointed to Pidge’s head. His face scrunched into a growl. The woman snickering. 

“Well, just as expected from the leader of Voltron.” The woman smiled, Keith jumped forward but didn’t get far. Falling to the ground, his back flaring up in pain from where the blasters hit. “Goodnight Paladin” 

  
  


 

 

 

* * * * *

  
  


 

 

“-ith”

 

His mind was fuzzy and all he could see was black. 

“-eith”

 

“Keith” 

Someone was calling him. No, he didn’t want to wake up, he wanted to sleep. Just doze off. Maybe go hiking in the morning, probably be able to convince Pidge to join him this time. Or just drag her out himself. 

“Keith, open your eyes!” 

_ Katie? _ he thought, was that her.

“Dammit, how can he kick butt but still get knocked out so bad.” 

Lance…..great, when did he come over. 

“KEITH! Open your eyes, NOW!” He felt something press down on his chest. He gasped as his eyes flew open meeting up with brown eyes worriedly looking at him. 

“Katie…..?” 

“Keith! O god….you're awake” She breathed out and backed up allowing him to sit. 

“Where….where are we?” he asked as he looked around, only dirt and a light barrier keeping them in a ….cave? Where they underground?

“I have no idea” Pidge added as she glanced back to the charged light wall keeping them locked in. “We must still be somewhere in the desert.” 

“Yeah, definitely underground, or in the ground, you know. Could be a tunnel or just an opening on the side of a rock wall...I don’t know.” Hunk was beside him glancing around, funny that four years have passed yet still he can be the first one to get nervous.

“All I know is that I want out,” Lance said as he found him sitting behind him, arms crossed. He seemed, pissed off? “Kidnapping us and then throwing us in a cave who knows where and not even getting enough dignity to tell us why!?”

“Well, that’s normal when someone is kidnapped,” Keith added as he sat up. “Are you ok?” He looked up towards Pidge, she looked ok, but he knew to judge fast. 

“Yeah, just got thrown off by the explosion, then blasted. But nothing too serious.” She smiled back. 

“I think we will all have blaster burns to take care of after this” Hunk sighed as he leaned back against the wall. 

“Got you too, huh?” Keith smiled sadly at the other two. 

“Yeah, they found me on my way to the ‘hostal’ ” Lance added. 

“Yeah, same here” Hunk added. 

“What will they want from us?” Pidge began to ask as her and Keith got stood off getting off the ground. 

“I don’t know, but if they got all four of us then-”

“You think they went after Shiro?” Hank asked cutting Keith off. 

“Unfortunately for us, he was off planet” they were cut off as a woman walked up towards their cell. Two more guards behind her. The four friends backed away from the door and stood at a ready position. They all glared at her. 

“But we still couldn’t pass an opportunity of having four of the five paladins of Voltron back home.”

“Brave words coming from someone who is afraid to show their face” Lance spoke up. 

“I thought you might want that, and here I believed you would recognize me.” The helmet visor disappears, revealing a woman a couple of years older than her. 

“You were at the garrison, you tended to the MFE- Jet fighters!” Pidge exclaimed. 

“We are allies why are you doing this?” Hank added. 

“Allies?” she frowned the others behind her echoed her. “You think that after all those wars, an ally will leave a primitive planet unguarded!” 

“What do you mean unguarded, the legendary defenders protect the galaxy, Earth included!” Pidge cut in. 

“As if it will be that simple, there are always threats that keep growing, and our tech is not even close to comparing with theirs. Yet still, we show ourselves out. Just making our home a bigger target.” 

“What do you want from us?” Keith demanded, cutting the conversation short. Already getting an idea of what their goal was, however, he waited to hear it from them. 

“Well, I don’t know, I wanted to sit around a campfire and chat about your guy’s adventures” She scowled. The others didn’t move. “After all, all of you must have more stories under your belt than anyone else on earth.” 

“That’s enough reason to kidnap us?” Hank stepped forward. 

“No, but this is.” She added and a hologram screen popped out over her wrist. “Three nights ago we started to pick up a signal that hasn’t been detected in our solar system for over four years. We compared them and found that it was the same signal that Voltron gave off the first time you guys came with the lions to earth.” Keith, Lance, and Hunk seemed surprised. Pidge, however, felt hope? Were all those weird dreams she was having true? Had the lions returned? But, how? Why now?

“Wait, if it was actually Voltron, then the Garrison would have detected those signals and-”

“And they did, but they are too focused on their own tech to actually run an analysis,” she added. “But we did, and they are the same, what a wonderful discovery don’t you think?”

“And what do you want with that?” Lance glared at her.

“Take them for yourselves” Keith spoke up. The others froze, then their anger began to grow. “You want to use us to get your hands on Voltron.”

“I’m guessing you are the brains of the team.” She mocked them. 

“And what makes you think the lions if it’s really them, are coming to us?” Hank asked her incredulous. 

“Last time they did, what difference does it make now,” she replied. 

“Um, I don’t know if you got the update, but the Lions left four years ago. I don’t think we can be considered their paladins anymore” Lance raised an eyebrow. The woman remained silent, just glancing over to Pidge, who had gone silent for a while. Their eyes met. Pidge’s brown eyes went from surprised to angry. Still, she didn’t say anything. 

“We’ll see about that” the woman added and left the guards behind her. Soon after they were by themselves once more.

“What did she mean by that?” Hunk asked. Keith gasped and turned towards Pidge. She looked worried, he could even say afraid. But at the same time hopeful. 

“Pidge…” He called her out of her thinking cloud. Even still she just glanced at him, her breathing was a bit faster. “Pidge, do you think….do you really think it could be them?” She remained silent. Lance and Hunk popped beside them. 

“Ok, what are you guys not telling us?” He said as he crossed his arms. Pidge seemed to shrink back. Keith placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Pidge has been having some weird dreams….” Keith began. 

“Dreams, what do you mean, dreams? Like nightmares?” Hunk asked.

“Actually I think now that they are more like visions….I-” Pidge swallowed. “I think I can sense the Green Lion. I think that is who the signal they picked up is coming from.” The others remained silent. Wide eyes and gaping mouths coming from Lance’s and Hunk’s part. 

“Wait, what?!” Hunk was the first to react. 

“So, what you are saying is that you are able to sense your Lion again?!” 

“I...yes?” Pidge shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve been having weird visions ok! I am first out of the solar system, flying, not exactly in a cockpit of some sort of one! I am just there, suddenly I am closer and something is behind me! Then Keith says I am sleepwalking and said he found me staring up at the sky with glowing eyes and then on the bus ride home I think it happened again! But I have no idea what to make out of it, I can’t say it’s her if I just got a weird cold from some alien planet we visited with the fighters or just a heck of a weird dream!” 

“Pidge!” Keith was before her both hands on her shoulders. “Calm down. No one is saying that you’re responsible or that you should have the answers to everything.”

“Yeah, Chill, _hermanita_ ,” Lance walked up Keith moved to the side. “Let’s start simple.” He motioned and they sat down, having Katie sit on the dirt edge along with Keith, Hunk, and Lance sitting at the floor in front of them. 

“I just will like to know why is it only me, and not you guys!” she glared at the others. None of the guys knew how to respond. 

“In my opinion, I think you were the one with the strongest connection to your Lion,” Hunk added. 

“Yeah, you spent most of your time at the castle at your Lion’s hangar. 

“That makes no sense! We all had a deep connection with our lions! Otherwise, we would have never been able to form Voltron or do the stuff we did!”

“Well, we can figure that out later. Don’t evade the question.” Lance glared at her. Pidge sighed annoyed. Waiting for the question. Working hard on not yelling and chilling her nerves. 

“Ok, What exactly happens in those dreams you’re having?” Lance began. Pidge took a deep breath keeping her voice low, only well enough for them to hear. 

“At first….It felt like someone was looking for me, or that I was looking for something important.” Pidge began. “Then like I said, I was out in space looking over our galaxy.” The others listened closely making sure not to interrupt. 

“What were you looking for?” Hunk asked. 

“I don’t know, it was like if I was looking for something that belonged to me...I...I don’t know…”

“When was the last time this happened?” Lance looked up. Pidge swallowed and glanced sadly at Keith. 

 

“Last night”

 

“What? But I didn’t-”

“I woke myself up, I was outside again.”Pidge, “I’m sorry.” her head lowered,  “I didn’t want to worry you. I just….don't know what is going on.” 

“Pidge, That woman said it was the signal from the Lions,” Hunk added. “If it’s really them...then, why are you so afraid of?” 

“I’ll never be afraid of either of the Lions.” Pidge glanced back. “I just….”

“Pidge, what did you see last night?” Keith asked gently. Pidge remained silent for a moment. The others glanced between each other worry sinking in. 

“Pidge, I don’t know what you saw but please” Hunk reached for her. “They are- were our lions too, our friends. And I don’t know about Lance or Keith, but you are starting to freak me out.” Pidge glanced at the others and breathed in. 

“If it really is the lions….then I think they’re in trouble. Something bad enough to worry them too.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked hesitantly. 

“Last night I didn’t see anything, rather, I felt it. It was complete desperation. Fear of losing what I cared about. Of having lost part of my family. It was something that I had never sensed from my lion before. ” Pidge exhaled. “I don’t you guys, part of me really wishes it was the lions. But by the things I have been getting. I wish it wasn’t.” They remained silent for a moment. All dwelling on Pidge’s words. 

“But if they are…” Lace added, not finishing the sentence.

“If they are” Keith spoke up, “then we’ll make sure these people don’t lay a hand on them.” Lance grinned back. 

“Yeah! They are not touching our lions!” Hunk replied. Pidge smiled back. Yeah, she didn’t have to worry about it. If their lions were back. If Voltron was back. Then they will protect it. And if there was any trouble they will find a way to fix it, together as a team.

 

 

  
* * * * *

 

 


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance are taken to one of the highpoints in the desert.   
> Can it really be that the Lions are back?  
> Well, they really hoped it was them, they didn't know what that woman wanted with them, or how long her patience could be.

They all had taken place on the floor to sleep. It was almost morning when Pidge began to stir. 

She was surrounded by a deep black, no sound or light could reach her. Then a thought came through. One of home, not earth, not a place, but a feeling. She could feel it closer and closer. She forced herself to concentrate on the feeling. She sees it now a dim green light coming from in front of her.

_ …...paladin…. _

 

 

_...Paladin….. _

 

 

_ …...My Paladin…… _

 

“Green” she gasped, the voice jolting her awake and sitting up at once. She looked around and found the others on the floor with her, Keith opened his eyes and found her sitting up. 

“Take her” 

Pidge glanced up and her body went cold as she saw the guards outside with the same woman as last morning. The guards lowered the door and reached in for her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. 

“Ow! Hey!” Pidge protested. 

“Get your hands off her!” Keith jumped up and throwing himself onto the guard, waking up the others and having them on their feet quickly. 

“Pidge!” Lance shouted. The second guard grabbed Keith by the back of his jacket and chucked him back, crashing him into Lance. 

“Keith! Lance!” Pidge shouted by then the guard had her already out and before the woman, the door closing back up. 

“No! Pidge!” Keith shouted as they stood up once more. 

“What do you want with her?!” Hunk demanded. 

“I think she already knows.” The woman glared at her. Pidge’s heart sunk, She had probably heard her call out for green seconds ago. The woman’s stare was intimidating. She felt something inside her grow. What was wrong with her, she had faced worse creatures than her, freaking Zarkon for example, and she was just a kid!  She frowned, gaining strength. 

“No!” Pidge shouted as she reached for the guard's arm and twisted it sending him flying over towards the woman. She took advantage of the distraction jumping over and taking the gun strapped around her chest. 

“Let them out!” she demanded hand straight and confident in her hands. 

“Or what, you’ll shoot me?” the woman fixed her stance. Not taking her at all seriously. Katie quickly looked around, there was no open path behind her, only a drop off to her right, who knows how tall, and at least three guards and an idiot gal in front of her. There was no way she could take them all down and get the others out. The guards behind her were already pointing at her with their blasters.

“Enough, give me the gun and come with us,” the woman began to demand. “You’re friends will be here when we come back. The only choice you have is to jump off the slope, which, if I were you, I wouldn’t a fall from this high will kill you.” the woman didn’t even flinch.

She remained silent and thought of a way out. Definitely not liking where her idea took her, at least not the threat she had to pose. But it will have to do. 

“No!” Pidge said, “My friends are coming with us.”

“You have no say in this girl” the woman snarled. 

“Do I?” 

“Pidge!!” the others exclaimed the instant she placed the gun to her head. 

“They come with us, or this ends here.” Pidge continued.  

“You don’t have the stomach.”

“You don’t know me” Pidge added and shot to the side, the sound filling up the cave. She placed the gun back to her head, raising en eyebrow. 

“Well then, let’s see it. I have three more paladins in there.” 

“Pidge don’t!” Lance shouted. 

“Pidge chill, man!” Hunk added. 

“Katie…” Keith had his heart in his throat. All of them were freaking out punching at the barrier. 

“You heard us last night, I am the one with the strongest bond to Voltron. You lose me and you lose the chance you’ve been waiting for years! Are you sure you want to bargain in on that?” Pidge smirked as the woman scowled. There was a dead silence filling in as the second passed, or was it minutes. Finally, she spoke up. 

“ Deal,” she said and extended her hand. “Get another truck” she ordered and one of the guards beside her ran off. The others went in and placed handcuffs around the other’s wrist. The woman walked up to Pidge hand extended. She hesitantly gave back the gun and placed her hands together, getting handcuffed as well. Then she was pushed forwards and joined the others as they were guided through the maze of tunnels and caves they were at. 

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Keith exclaimed under his breath. 

“Finding ourselves a way out of here,” Pidge replied as he glared back at her. Keith seemed to back down a bit under her glare. She then glanced up at the others who were just as confused as him and almost pale from her threat. 

They were guided down into the outside of the cave and loaded into trucks. The road was rough and they were working on keeping their balance. 

“Ok…” Keith began as they were alone in the back of the truck. Still, they kept their voices down. “Care to explain what the hell you were thinking back then!” 

“I was trying to save us trouble!”

“With a gun to your head!?” 

“It worked. Now we are all together and this way we can escape.”

“Like from this truck?” Hunk asked. 

“That won’t do, they’ll just come after us again.” Pidge looked down. “We need to get off planet,”  she said softer. 

“Off-planet?!” Hunk exclaimed, “Like into the shuttles?”

“Getting to our ship will take forever, not to mention we have no means of getting there other than on foot,” Keith added. 

“Then I’ll have to get ourselves a ride” Pidge smiled more confidently. 

“Wait….you mean -” Lance was cut short as the truck stopped abruptly and someone was already walking towards the door. 

“Just follow my lead” Pidge added before the door opened up. They were guided out and found themselves with a clear sky above them. 

“Where are we?” Lance asked. 

“At the highest point in this desert, also one of our side bases.” The woman spoke up. “Take them!” She ordered and seconds later they were being shoved to the side. The place they were at seemed even more guarded. There were some mobile stations set up at the side scanning the signal. Pidge managed to sneak a peek and saw a follow up of some coordinates. 

She was then taken off the handcuffs and shoved forward, managing to stop herself from falling off the cliff. The desert looked small from up there. She heard blasters getting ready behind her and her heart drop as she turned around and found the others on their knees with a gun pointed at their heads. 

“Believe me, they are not set to stunt. Now call the Lions or they die!”

“Hey, that wasn’t the deal!” she stepped forward, the blasters increasing power. she hesitated and growled at her. 

“Your friends are here, aren’t they.” The woman smiled. “I kept the part of my deal, now you do yours.”

Pidge glanced at the others they weren’t able to hide their worry completely but they looked confident in her. 

“You can do it” Keith said softly but she heard her. Lance and Hunk nodded. She felt her heart getting squished, she let out a short breath fighting back her fear. She took a deep breath and turned around looking up into the stars.

Last night had made the difference. The feeling of home she had gotten. 

That was it. 

She had only felt it once. 

When she was out in space more than five years ago. When she and the others had found themselves in the middle of a war. Missing home, earth, their families. But knowing that they were the only ones capable of making a difference. The feeling of home, coming from deep within her mind. The feeling of family, of a pride and a team. The feeling of sisters. Then an echo of a deep empty space. 

Something was missing, something was wrong. It didn’t add up. Why only her. Why was only her the one that was getting in touch with her Lion?

_ Paladin. _

_ Green.  _ She thought back. _ Green, what is going on? Green? _

There was silence, only the feeling of loneliness came to mind, she felt like crying and she could’ve been. She didn’t know anymore. It only hurt. The pain of losing someone, of feeling useless, too tired, too weak to help. Her head hurt. Something was very wrong. 

She couldn’t hear the others, she was just reaching out. Turning her mind her energy into a beacon. A signal to be followed. 

  
  


“Pidge!” Lance shouted as the girl before them crumbled to her knees, shaking and crying. 

“Katie!” Keith shouted. they tried to get up but the guards behind them didn’t let them. 

“Guys…..” Hunk got their attention. They looked up to see green and white energy flowing around her, coming from the earth, no….the small plants around her..insede her? Then coming from the sky. Pidge went silent. Keith got shivers down his back. She looked just like that night. She was unresponsive, blocked off to this world. He swallowed and tried to stay calm as she stood up in one motion and raised her head to the sky. 

“It’s working” the woman behind them mumbled. They glanced at each other. Lance started to shift where he was trying to stand. Keith quickly shook his head. Katie was planning something. They will just have to be patient. 

“No!” The woman exclaimed. They looked and gasped. All the energy was gone and she tumbled over, managing to stop herself from falling to the ground and catching her breath, some loose tears falling from her eyes. 

“No! Why did you stop?!” the woman shouted as she strode towards her. Pidge turned around in time for the woman to grasp her by the collar. “Why did you stop?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Pidge began to fight back on the hold, she didn’t expect her to be this strong, her feet leaving the ground. Behind them, the guards let go of their guns and kept the three guys from moving. 

“You idiot! What have you done!?” the woman became desperate. Pidge glanced behind her, they were way too close to the cliff. 

“It didn’t work. The connection is gone! It wasn’t Voltron.” The woman glanced back at the others. Pidge took advantage and winked at them. The three didn’t know how to respond to everything happening in the next second.

Pidge grabbing the woman’s arm. 

Pidge twisting said arm and hitting the woman’s throat with her other hand.

Time slowed down and the woman let go. 

Pidge dropped down. 

Pidge was gone.

  
  


“PIDGE!” The three shouted as she vanished from their sight. They didn’t know how to respond, did she just….

“AHG!” the woman’s shout called them back to their senses. “Kill them! They are useless!” She shouted orders. The guards took a second and soon were charging up their guns. The three turned around and began to back away. 

“Don’t touch them!” Pidge’s voice came through, followed by a bright light that shone over them and a gust of wind that almost threw them forwards. They turned around and their breaths stopped. Before them, the Green Lion hovered over the edge. 

The moment was short as it opened its mouth and the weapon inside it moved forward. The three, all too familiar to it, dropped to the ground. The blasts hit behind them lifting up a cloud of dust and giving them the perfect distraction, the ground beneath them shaking. 

“Guys!” Pidge shouted as she stood by the edge, a rock in hand and the woman that had kidnapped them unconscious on the floor. “Get in!” she shouted as she dropped the rock and ran back into the lion’s jaw. The three sprinted over and jumped into the familiar ship. Some blasts reaching the back walls of the lion’s inside jaw. 

“Green!” Pidge shouted and the lion closed its mouth, they fell to the ground as it turned and began to fly away. 

“Oh, my freakin’ god!” Hunk exclaimed as he gave himself the time to look over the space he was in. 

“It really was them” Keith added. Beside him, Lance’s smile was as wide as his face. 

“Ugh!” they groaned as they were thrown to the side. An alarm went off and soon enough Pidge ran into the pilot’s cockpit. She fought to keep her balance while the Lion twisted and turned and managed to get to her seat.

“What is going on?!” Keith demanded as the three of them had managed to make their way after Pidge, still in handcuffs. 

“We’re under fire!” she began and she typed in different commands as fast as she could.

“How can they catch up to the Green lion?!” Lance exclaimed. 

“They don’t have anything like fancy spaceships, do they?” Hunk as he gripped the edge of the counter with both hands as a means to stabilize himself. Keith stepped forward and reached for the back of Pidge’s seat. Lance was copying Hunk on the other side as a warning signal came up. 

“Um, Pidge!?” He said as he glanced forward. “I think they have a lock on us!” 

“I know, I’m working on it.” She shouted and closed the screen before her. “They are just regular jet fighters. Hold on!” She exclaimed, gripped the controllers and pushed them forward. The Lion sped up but not as much as she remembered she should have. She then twisted the controllers and the Lion flipped, evading some of the missiles that were behind it, finishing them off with a blast from her front cannon. A second warning popping into sight. 

“How can they be catching up with us?!” Hunk exclaimed. 

“She is very low in energy!” Pidge replied as she closed the cannons low energy warning screen. Once more she shifted the controls and evaded another pair of missiles. “Ok, that’s it!” she growled and pulled the controllers toward herself. The Lion shooting straight up. The three men hitting the cockpit door. 

“They may be able to catch us, but I doubt those things can get out of the atmosphere!” She smirked. However, another set of alarms went off. “No, no no! Come on, girl!” 

“What now!?” Keith was the one that spoke up this time, they had been able to gain some distance between them and the fighters. 

“Not enough energy!” Pidge repeated. 

“Pidge, they are gaining on us!” Hunk shouted as he reached the side of the controllers once more and managed to pop up a screen on his side of the board. 

“What about your cloaking device?!” Keith added, “Does it still work.”

“I could divert power to it.” Pidge thought and popped up a screen, typing in codes and commands as soon as it was up. 

“Pidge!” Lance shouted as he noticed the Lion slowing down. “You need to take the controls!” 

“Give me a minute” She added under her breath. 

“I don’t think we have one!” Hunk added. The fighters flying right beside them. and taking aim. 

“Got it!” Pidge exclaimed. “Cloaking activated!” There as a sparkle of light that covered the window and soon they were flying by the fighters. They all stood still as they got too close going back into formation. Seconds later they turning around. 

A chorus of breaths came from all of them. 

“That was close….” Keith sighed. Hunk and Lance dropped to the floor. 

“Well, I don’t think they can track us anymore,” Pidge said as she got off her seat. She walked over to one of the compartments and took out a tool, this one turning into a small cutting laser. She quickly went around and soon all the guys handcuffs were off.

“Ok, now what do we do?” Hunk said as he stood. 

“Green is low on power, we need her to charge if we want to leave and find the other lions.”

“Charge? That will take forever?!” Lance exclaimed, “By the time she charges they will already be on us.”

“Not if we charge her at the garrison.” Pidge smiled. 

“How do we know that they weren’t behind this.”

“No way, my big sis  is still working there, and all our friends are there too.” Lance glared at Keith who only rolled his eyes at him. 

“Ok, so we hide out for a couple of days at the Garrison’s headquarters. 

“No don’t need to stay too long,” Pidge added as she went back to the pilot's seat and took back the controllers. “A couple of months before the Lions left, Dad and Coran were working on a prototype that would charge the Lions the same way they did back at the castle in their own hangars. Hopefully, that is still working.” 

“We also need to warn our families here on earth about this nutjobs,” Lance added. 

“Yeah, probably the garrison will take care of them.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” 

 

 

  
* * * * *

 

 


	5. Recharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Green charged up back in the Garrison the four friends wait patiently for answers.   
> But what they get is something that they never thought it will be possible.

“Ok, I warned our families and the Garrison deployed soldiers to guard them until they take care of whoever it was that kidnapped us.” Hunk said as he walked into the hangar. 

“Thank god” Lance sighed. 

“Well, it is a sight for sore eyes,” one of the admirals said as he looked up to the Lion. 

“Tell me about it,” Lance said, Hunk smiled as he walked up to them. 

They had made it to the Garrison safely and found that the prototype base was still there, after some tweaking from Pidge’s behalf the Green Lion was charging. With only an hour left of waiting they were prepping things before getting on their way. 

“So, are the other Lions close by?” Keith spoke up. 

“I’m not sure,” Pidge added. “The only presence I was able to pick up was from Green. But I know that the pride always stays close, they never split up. I guess they should be close enough.” She glanced back up to him. 

“Have you tried-”

Keith nodded. “I just get a vague feeling. Neither Black or Red are replying.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could help.” Pidge looked down. 

“Hey, you saved our lives back then, and currently fixing up the Green Lion.” Keith said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “You’ve done enough. Let’s just wait until your Lion is back online.” Pidge smiled and continued with her work. 

 

The four friends were sitting by the Green Lion, waiting patiently for it to come back online. Luckily for them, they didn’t have to wait for too long. 

The roar of the Lion coming back online knocked both Hunk and Lance off their chair. 

“Green!” Pidge shouted as the Lion came back to life. It growled once more and looked down to the girl before her. “I missed you too.” Then the Lion backed up and lowered its head. “What’s wrong?” Pidge asked as she walked towards her. The other three stayed close behind her. She placed her hand on the Lion’s jaw and its eyes sparkled. 

Their minds were overwhelmed by the feelings of the Lion.

Excitement. 

Sadness.

Nostalgia. 

Fear.

Stubbornness. 

Then the images of the Black, Red and Yellow Lions came across, the moon of Kerberos was on the background.

The four of them stepped back as they kept themselves from falling on the ground. 

“The other’s are here!” Hunk cheered. 

“Red is ok.” Lance sighed. 

“The Black Lion as well.”  Keith smiled lightly. 

“Wait.” Lance looked up once more, “Where is blue?” 

A soft purr came from the Lion, this time her eyes glowed intensified slowly and for a longer period. 

The images of the five Lion leaving came back to them, this time they were seeing themselves. After that, they were flying out in space together as a pride. 

A new Image of a far away galaxy. A jumble of planets and stars. 

A bright light and a growl coming from the Blue Lion.

The others Flying beside her. 

Then as if it were a drop in the water, white energy grew around them. And they were back in the quintescences field. The growl intensified and they were pushed back. 

The image of the Blue Lion being pushed back along with an image of a sleeping white-haired altean female beside it.

 

“A….Allura” Lance whispered as a tear escaped his eyes as he fell to his knees. 

“No way….” Hunk added. 

“They were looking for her all this time.” Keith cut in. “They left us behind because they thought it was dangerous…..?” 

“And not just that” Pidge cut in looking up to the Green Lion. “They found her, Blue did. But, she’s missing, that’s why you were so desperate. You lost part of your pride” Tears escaped her eyes. The Lion sat up beside her.

“How….how is it even possible” Lance spoke up. “That time...she…..she-”

“I don’t know how, but she is still alive” Keith added. Lance tried to hold back a sob, his hand to his mouth muffling it. 

Pidge swallowed, she now understood the helplessness. The five Lions of Voltron were more than just a war machine, they were alive, they were part of the same Pride, sisters, a family. They had lost one of their own. And not knowing what to do, they searched for help. They searched for their Paladins.

 

*****

 

 


End file.
